101 Ways To Annoy The Jade Winglet
''101 Ways To Annoy The Jade Winglet ''is a humorous Wings of Fire fanfic. The idea was started by JadeSky2468, and was continued with other Wings of Fire users adding their ideas. This is the second, and, sadly, the last in the original "101 Ways" list. Check out the forum topic for the list here! Since we have reached 101, I am NOT taking any more requests. I'm sorry, but I have to decline all of them now. Check out the prequel to this list: 101 Ways To Annoy The Dragonets of Destiny. 101 Ways To Annoy The Jade Winglet More coming soon! # Tell WINTER how sappy all his friends think he is # Tell WINTER that Qibli married Moon (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Make TURTLE tell the entire world that he is an animus (suggested by Amber The Sandwing) # Call KINKAJOU a stereotypical lazy RainWing (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Tell PERIL that everyone ships her with Turtle and that Clay doesn't like her (suggested by Amber The Sandwing) # Tell PERIL that Hailstorm likes her (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Make ALL OF THEM read Qinterwatcher (Qibli x Winter x Moon) fanfics to each other (suggested by GeekSheep) # Tell MOON that Winter has a new scavenger over and over again when he doesn't actually have one (suggested by The Streamy Gamer Cat) # Tell WINTER that his scavenger, Bandit, got eaten by a NightWing three seconds after Winter released him (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Tell CARNELIAN she is the lamest fighter ever (suggested by Coral the Niseaicewing) # Tie all of the DRAGONETS' tails together and make them fly in a formation (suggested by Zaiksklavado) # Make KINKAJOU kill Glory (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Tell TURTLE that Anenome went insane and killed Queen Coral and Tsunami (suggested by Amber The Sandwing) # Tell WINTER '''that Winterjou is canon (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Make Glory fall out of a tree and tell all the RainWings and the entirety of the DOD and the Jade Winglet that '''KINKAJOU did it (suggested by NightStorm The SkyRainNightWing) # Call WINTER a weak IceWing prince (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Force KINKAJOU to eat a sloth (suggested by Landslide The MudwingIceWing) # Every time KINKAJOU wants to do suntime, set up a recording of someone screaming "Lazy RainWings!" (suggested by Zaiksklavado) # Call WINTER "Icicle" and Icicle "Winter" (suggested by GeekSheep) # Make Kinkajou kiss WINTER every time he mentions being royalty (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Every time WINTER is studying scavengers, run up to him and say that there's important news (suggested by Zaiksklavado) # Read an interesting scroll to MOONWATCHER while thinking: "Wow, Moon is stupid and weird, and doesn't deserve her powers" and try to think very loudly (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Make TURTLE tell Kinkajou about how he loves her in a super sappy way (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Turn WINTER into an apple (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Shout that TURTLE is an animus every time he enters a room (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Spill paint on WINTER saying that Moon did it (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Tell WINTER that Icicle killed everyone he loves and then during his huge NOOOOOOO moment, say, "Dude, it was a joke" then laugh hysterically (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Hug a bunch of sloths in front of KINKAJOU while she is trapped (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Make MOONWATCHER say a speech in front of a lot of dragonets (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Kill a dragon in front of WINTER without letting him do anything (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Make PERIL stand in the SandWing Message Interception Room (suggested by Zaiksklavado) # Whisper things about QIBLI that aren't true within his hearing range to someone else (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Make WINTER feel all of his guilt the times more powerfully with an animus object (suggested by ArticunaDragon101) # Roll around in mud while UMBER is watching you (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Put Kinkajou's love spell back on in front of TURTLE (suggested by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) # Put a spell on Anenome that makes her evil again in front of TURTLE (suggested by NightStorm The SkyRainNightWing) # Make QIBLI live with Cobra again (suggested by Amber The Sandwing) # Tell UMBER that Qinter is canon and then yell, "UMBLI SUCKS!" and run away laughing hysterically (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Make PERIL wear wooden armor (suggested by Zaiksklavado) # Tell MOONWATCHER she didn't save Carnelian (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Make WINTER and MOONWATCHER watch Bandit being eaten (suggested by Garnet the Skywing) # Make PERIL eat black rocks but with a dragonflame cactus in the middle of it (suggested by Zaiksklavado) # Run around MOONWATCHER screaming, "MOONWATCHER CAN READ MINDS AND SEE THE FUTURE SHE NEEDS TO DIE SOMEBODY KILL HER!" ''(suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Give '''WINTER' a rock (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Give a speech to MOONWATCHER how Moonwatcher is a mary sue, and how Moonseer is 'canon' (suggested by GeekSheep) # Force TURTLE to enchant turtles to sing when he walks by (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Tell KINKAJOU that she talks too much (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Make MOONWATCHER look at this character (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Tease WINTER about how Moon chose Qibli over him (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Dragonflame cactus carpet bomb WINTER'S Sanctuary every time it is under construction (suggested by Zaiksklavado) # Every time WINTER gets near scavengers, yell at the scavengers and scare them off (suggested by Zaikslavado) # Tell WINTER that Darkstalker is still alive and his friends lied to him (suggested by Darklight the NightWing) # Lock QIBLI with Vulture for a day (suggested by Darklight the NightWing) # Have the dragonets of destiny think about all the terrible things Morrowseer did, right next to MOONWATCHER (suggested by ADragonDreaming881) # Chain QIBLI to his brother Sirocco for a day (suggested by ADragonDreaming881) # Accuse MOONWATCHER of being a fake and making up the Jade Mountain Prophecy (suggested by ADragonDreaming881) # Tell KINKAJOU that Anenome secretly put love spells on all of her friends to make them fall for random dragons (suggested by ADragonDreaming881) # Call WINTER cute (suggested by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) # Call QIBLI dumb (suggested by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) # Throw a snowball at WINTER (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Throw clay (not the dragon) at PERIL (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Throw a lizard at QIBLI (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Throw a mudball at UMBER (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Throw a turtle/seaweed at TURTLE (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Sing "Let It Go" to WINTER while he's all tied up and has duct tape all over his snout (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Every time Anenome and KINKAJOU argue, muzzle Kinkajou with a metal band so she can't respond (suggested by Zaiksklavado) # Make WINTER live in the Sand Kingdom (suggested by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) # Give MOONWATCHER an earring secretly hiding skyfire, so she has no clue why her powers don't work (suggested by Starwatcher the Rainwing-NightWing) # Make KINKAJOU make Anemone enchant Pike and Tamarin to fall in love so Anenome will kill her (suggested by GloryOfTheRainWings10) # Poke WINTER in the face with a turtle saying it was Turtle (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Drop PERIL in the middle of a small circle of rock in the middle of the rainforest so she will burn everything she touches (suggested by Amber the Sandwing) # Slowly execute a sloth in front of KINKAJOU (suggested by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) # Dangle a fat cow in front of UMBER, then snatch it away (suggested by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) # Give KINKAJOU some meat instead of fruit... (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Take a banana and fill it with ground meat instead of banana mush and give it to KINKAJOU (suggested by ArticunaDragon101) # Think really loud annoying thoughts in front of MOONWATCHER when she is trying to do something really important (suggested by Amber the Sandwing) # Convince QIBLI Foeslayer convinced Turtle to turn Peacemaker back into Darkstalker with all of his memories, and he's coming to kill him, then when he starts freaking out, tell him it's a joke and laugh and run away hysterically (suggested by PeaktheIcewing18) # Tell UMBER he's the unfortunate least favorite living dragonet of the Jade Winglet of this wiki (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Tell CARNELIAN that she's the actual least favorite and call her a grumpy sterotypical SkyWing (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Give QIBLI a potato (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Sing to THE JADE WINGLET the Spongebob Squarepants theme song over and over again (suggested by Feather the Everywing) # Shove MOON in a cave with Flame for a day (suggested by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) # Lock WINTER in a cage with Kinkajou (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Lock WINTER in a cage with sloths and slap him every time she tries to harm one (suggested by Sunburn a SandSkyHybrid) # Make QIBLI hug Moon in front of a crowd of Winterwatcher shippers (suggested by Amber The Sandwing) # Make WINTER relive his ranking plummeting into the 7th circle, then memory wipe him, then make him relive it again (suggested by Zaiksklavado) # Whisper really important information to MOON while thinking thoughts 10 times louder, then refuse to repeat the information (suggested by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) # Force WINTER to hug all his friends one by one (suggested by EclipsewingsTheNightWing) # Tell TURTLE that Anenome is a better animus than him (suggested by Stoatbramble) # Tell WINTER that {insert dragon here he hates} is better than him (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Mock WINTER behind his back, then answer "What?" when he turns to yell at you (suggested by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) # Stick PERIL in a wooden house (suggested by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) # Ignore KINKAJOU (suggested by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) # Convince everyone at Jade Mountain to forget about Umber and Carnelian (suggested by Stoatbramble) # Tell WINTER and TURTLE they are terrible royalty (suggested by Stoatbramble) # Tell KINKAJOU, UMBER, and CARNELIAN that they are background characters and not important (suggested by Stoatbramble) # Scream when MOONWATCHER is telling prophecies so nobody hears her (suggested by Stoatbramble) # Show the whole JADE WINGLET the crazy Mary Sues on this wiki (suggested by Greatwhinter 707) # Tell KINKAJOU that all of her winglet but her has a book on them (suggested by Moonbli1231) # Tell QIBLI and TURTLE to stop being scared of nothing (suggested by Greatwhinter707) # Make WINTER spend the rest of his life in a sauna (suggested by Zaiksklavado) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (JadeSky2468) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Public